


The troublesome hogwarts years of one Peter Stark-Rogers

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, stony - Fandom, superfamily - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had always wanted to make his fathers proud. They were legends, he wanted nothing more than to be a son they could be proud of.<br/>So, getting into Gryffindor was a must when he finally made it to hogwarts.<br/>However, nothing ever seems to go that smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Never before had I been this nervous. I wasn't ready for this by any stretch of the imagination. The great hall was completely packed, students of all ages sat at their respective house tables. I stood at the back of the first years, hardly able to see over all of their heads. I watched as Professor Coulsin approached the teachers table as a stool suddenly appeared. Then he set an old haggard looking hat upon the stool. The hat itself looked like it was older than dirt, wrinkled and torn at the edges. If it weren't for the stories I had heard before this I would think it was just another antique witch's hat. The hat slowly unfurled and all of us watched in awe as it began to sing.  
As soon as the hat finished singing it gave a small speech and then Professor Coulsin stepped up to start reading off names. I felt my whole body stiffen, suddenly unable to swallow. The sorting had officially begun. There were about eighty of us, my last name being closer to the end, so it seemed to take forever.  
"Banner, Amelia!" I looked up as my cousins name was called. I watched as she slowly made her way to the stool, her red hair pulled back in a braid. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head. Almost immediately it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The teachers table rang out with applause as she cheerfully all but bounced over to her new house.  
"Osborn, Harry." I looked up towards the table shyly to watch a small dark haired boy approach the stool before slowly sitting down, the hat placed upon his head. The second the hat was placed it opened its mouth and bellowed out, "SLYTHERIN!" A small smile set on the boys face as he popped up and walked over to his new cheering house, his robes turning green as he did. I had always liked the color green. My eyes caught my fathers as I looked back up to the teachers table. He gave me a big encouraging smile and I felt my stomach further plummet. My whole family was sat up at that table, minus my cousins of course. Both of my fathers sat next to each other, looking greatly overjoyed to soon see me sorted. They were both teachers, and had been since before I was born. Dad had been a ravenclaw, whereas Pops had been a Gryffindor. They had never said it out loud, but I knew they would be upset if I wasn't put in one of those houses. So, I was really nervous.  
"Rogers-Stark, Peter!" I froze, my eyes going wide. The remaining first years all seemed to turn and look at me expectantly. I swallowed thickly and started walking up to the stool. It seemed like a thousand miles before I finally reached the steps. I trudged up them and barely noticed Uncle Phil's small smile of encouragement as I slipped down onto the stool. The hat was placed on my head and I suddenly felt as though I couldn't breathe.  
"Well well well, I can honestly say I never expected to have another Stark. You're a tricky one too."  
"Please put me in one of their houses, please."  
"Oh, but you wouldn't do well there. So eager to please your fathers, to please your family; willing to do ANYTHING to achieve their approval. You would thrive in only one house, even if you wish it were not true. If your family cannot see that it is where you belong, then they truly are blind to your needs."  
"but-"  
"SLYTHERIN!" The house cried out and I almost choked on a sob. I heard the green house cheer out in surprise of having the son of the worlds most loyal gryfindor in their house. I felt Uncle Phil remove the hat from my head and strictly refused to make eye contact with him. I stood up quickly and walked over to sit next to the Osborn boy I had seen earlier. I kept my head down even after sitting, smiling at anyone who welcomed me but still adamant to not look towards the teachers. No one in my family had ever been sorted into slytherin, not even Aunt Tasha had been one. She had been a gryffindor. Uncle Loki had been the only slytherin, and my parents weren't exactly on wonderful terms with him. I looked up and saw three of my cousins giving me blank stares from the gryffindor table. I gulped and looked away, closing my eyes tightly.  
"Hey, you can't let them get to you. If they judge you for being here then they didn't deserve your friendship anyways." A voice spoke from beside me. I blinked owlishly at the boy before recognizing him as the one I had seen earlier; Osborn. "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Osborn."  
"Peter." I croaked back in a small voice, watching as he grinned at my response.  
"Well, Peter. I think this is going to be a great year. I look forward to being your friend, Mr. Stark-Rogers." He replied, winking at the end. Then he looked back to watch the rest of the first years get sorted. I shot him another look before watching them again myself. All I could think was that maybe slytherin wouldn't be all bad after all.

************************  
(Five years later)

 

It wasn't that I didn't enjoy summer, I did. I was just heavily ready to go back to school, and back to Harry. It was also a tad annoying to be cooped up in a mansion full of gryffindors and hufflepuffs, honestly they were about as annoying as humanly possible. There was also the small detail that none of us were friends, we never even talked at school. It had been that way for five years now, ever since I had been sorted into the 'snake house', none of them seemed to want anything to do with me. Me and Amelia had been inseparable before Hogwarts and now we never talked. Not that I minded much. I had Harry now. Even my fathers didn't seem to see me the same way, they had tried to remain the same for a while, but I had decided it was better to distance myself from them. It was better this way.  
"Peter?! Kiddo, are you ready?" Dad's voice traveled up the stairs. I shrunk down my trunks and stuffed them into my black skinny jeans pocket. I reached over and grabbed my cloak and tie before going out into the hall and making my way downstairs. The rest of the family was at the bottom of the stairs dressed in all sorts of reds and yellows. Pops looked over and seemed to freeze at my outfit, but he should have expected it, honestly. I was dressed in a tighter emerald green v-neck t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, black converse with green socks underneath, and Harry's dark grey beenie over my stark blond hair.  
Everyone was all clumped up, hugging and saying tearful goodbyes. Which made little sense because we were all going to the same place seeing as the adults were all hogwarts professors. I rolled my eyes and walked over into the next room. I trudged up to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder into my hand. Without a second glance at my family I tossed it into the fire and ducked in, stepping out in the office of the train station.  
"Blimey, lad! Ya' nearly gave me a heart attack! You frisky wizards and your magic fire dust, transporting places." The office managed scoffed, leaning back down to rummage through his desk. I shot a superior glare and the small man before continuing on out to platform 9 3/4. No sooner had I stepped out than I was being pulled into a bone crushing hug.  
"Peter! I can't wait to tell you all about my summer! You are no longer allowed to go back to all those lions! Next summer you are going home with me." He commanded, my face tucked into his shoulder. I smiled and hugged back with equal enthusiasm.  
"Alright, I suppose I could agree to that. Good luck convincing my father though." I mumbled the last part, trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice.  
"So, did you just ditch the lions or something?" Harry asked, pulling back to smirk down at me.  
"Something like that." I drawled, "It's not that I don't like them or anything, it's just that they act as if I'm invisible."  
"Well, you'll never be invisible to me." I felt a blush creep on, but was luckily saved by a small brunette slamming into my side.  
"PETER!!!! Oh my god, I haven't seen you in, like, totes forever!!" Kate shrieked, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and nearly knocking me down. "You have to tell me everything! Did you go on vacation? Did you meet any cool people? Did your family drive you crazy?!-" I pulled her off me as I laughed. She gave me a fake angry face before falling into a fit of giggles herself.  
"No one can understand you when you talk that fast, Kate." Harry chuckled, leaning over towards me.  
"Uh, well, that's a personal problem."  
The whistle suddenly blew, signaling for all the students to board. The three of us collected our stuff and headed on to get a good compartment before they were all taken. We ended up settling on a larger one towards the back. I unshrunk my trunks and threw them all up above the seats with the others before settling in the seat next to Harry, Kate sitting across from us. She was all but bouncing with excitement when the train finally started moving from the station.  
"Sooooooooo, did you guys tell your parents about, ya know, the thing?" She asked, gesturing between the two of us. I felt my cheeks light up with a blush at what she was implying. Harry seemed to choke on air for a moment before regaining his composure and answering her.  
"I failed to see the importance in sharing the 'news' with my father. I could have, but it was just...eh." He drawled.  
"How 'bout you then, Pete? Since Osborn is being a snobbish prat." Kate joked, sticking her tongue out at Harry.  
"I, uh, never really got a chance. Dad and Pops were pretty busy this summer... I mean, it's alright. They probably wouldn't care anyways." I mumbled, crossing my arms across my chest to try and ease the tension.  
"I say we kill 'em." Kate growled. Harry and I both gave her a serious look for a moment before all three of us broke out into a fit of giggles. Slytherin really wasn't bad after all.


	2. Somethings are better off unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone should really teach Thor to stop while he's ahead.

 

My shoes clipped against the cobble walk way as I trotted down towards the small little cobblestone shack at the bottom of the hill. It sat at the border of the forbidden forest, down near where the care of magical creatures was held. Thanks to Professor Loki's new assignment I needed a root that could only be found down by Thor's 'hut'. It wasn't all bad, of course. Of all my Gryffindor relatives Uncle Thor had always been the easiest person to spend time around. He was just less house biased than the rest of them. Then again, Thor had always been the kind of relative who didn't necessarily care whether or not anyone else liked you, he was still going to bug the shit out of you trying to be your friend. I attempted to dust off my tighter fitting white shirt, straightening the green tie that hung loosely about my neck before knocking on the giant wooden door of the home. A small autumn breeze swept by and I bit down on my bottom lip to keep my teeth from chattering. It had been three months since summer ended and it was starting to feel more like winter than fall. It wouldn't be long before it would be scarf and jacket weather once more

Suddenly, there was a loud click and then the door was swung open. I blanched for a second before looking up at the now beaming face of my uncle. I nearly had to crane my neck just to be able to meet his eyes.

"Young Peter! Such a pleasure! What has brought you down to my dwellings?" He boomed, causing me to flinch back a bit. I don't think Uncle Thor had ever been told exactly how loud he was, and quite honestly I didn't plan on being the one to tell him.

"Oh, uh yeah. Hey, Uncle Thor." I chirped back, reaching back to rub the back of my neck a bit nervously. "I was wondering if I could possibly utilize a few of the roots in your garden for a potions project?"

"Ah, so it is my brother who hath sent you." He thundered, rolling his eyes at the thought of his sibling. "Well, it would just be wrong of me to say no to my own nephew, would it not?"

"I mean, I suppos-"

"But first I must insist you come in and have something warm to drink! Out dressed like that in this weather, you'll catch a cold faster than Heimdall can catch a Bildgesnipe!" He chortled at his own joke. If it even was a joke. I could briefly recall having read about a Bildgesnipe before in his class, but it was still a bit odd to hear uncle Thor refer to them as if they were simply common knowledge.

"No, I really shouldn't stay, I mean I-" my sentence was halted as a giant muscled hand suddenly came down on my shoulder and I was instantly being whisked into the hut as if I weighed that of a feather. Before I could even process what was happening I had been deposited in a large brown leather couch. I wiggled my legs and readjusted my sitting position to where I wasn't being sucked into the large appliance. I looked up just in time to catch Thor rounding the corner and disappearing into the adjourning kitchen. It wasn't a small hut, but as with all things magic, it was a bit bigger on the inside.

"What have you, young Peter? Shall it be a warming pumpkin tea, or possibly some butter beer?" His voice rang out from the kitchen. I peered my head, trying to see if I could even catch sight of my giant uncle as he thundered about the small home.

"I'll just have some butter beer, Uncle Thor, but um, can I get it to go maybe? It's only going to get colder as it gets later and I don't want to be a bother." The lie slipped off my tongue easily. It wasn't that I wanted to lie to him, it just made things a bit simpler is all.

"Ah, yes of course. I can do that!" A few seconds later he was booming back into the room, a small cup held in his hands. I held back the remark that clearly cups were not made to be portable, and therefor not to go.

"Thanks." I whispered as the hot cup was placed in my hands. I had to admit, it was nice to hold something warm. It also smelled phenomenal, if I was being honest.

"So, how are your fathers fairing?" I nearly dropped the cup in surprise at his words, looking up at him with an owlish expression. "I would assume they not fair well, what with the war approaching."

"War?" I replied, cocking my head to the side. I hadn't heard anything about a war. I feel like news of a war would have spread like wildfire through slytherin if that were true.

"Yes, have your parents not told you of it yet? Your cousins have all been told." Thor stated bluntly. I felt a pang of something in the pit of my stomach. It was never fun to be reminded of the fact that everyone else in your family had a better relationship with their parents than you did.

"Ohhhh, right. That. Sorry, I totally blanked. You're talking about the war with...." I paused, pretending to rack my brain trying to find the words which would never come. Luckily, Thor took the bait.

"Thanos, of course. I'm glad you know of it as well. After all, some of your fellow housemates will no doubt soon be turning over to help him. That shouldn't be for awhile though, seeing as he is still in the process of coming back."

"Um, Uncle Thor. I don't remember some of what my Fathers told me. Could you give me a brief summary maybe?" I asked sweetly, looking as innocent as possible. "As you know, Thanos has begun returning, his death eaters have started to come with him. They've been growing in numbers, soon they'll have nigh the army of Asgard. I fear that soon the children of your house will begin taking on the mark as well. The teachers will be watching you all very closely now." He mumbled, looking troubled at that fact. I felt a sudden chill down my spine and needed to get away. I had to talk to Harry about this.

"Right, I remember now. Well, I better head out." I chirped, popping up from the chair and heading towards the door. Thor stood up and mirrored me. "See you around, Uncle Thor!" The door opened and I slipped through, ready to get up to the castle as soon as possible. I somewhat heard Thor yell something after me, but whatever it was it was lost in the wind. I needed to get back and talk to Harry. I needed to know more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update as often as possible! Hope you like it!


	3. Some secrets should never be shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were things a person needed to hear, and there were things they were better off never knowing.

My shoes slapped the castle floor as I sprinted towards the dungeon. Classes were all over, so all the students were off hanging out or studying. The halls were nearly completely empty. I skidded, nearly losing my balance as I flew around another corner. I had never run this fast in my life, it felt like I was flying. It wasn't that I was an unathletic kid, in fact I was quite the opposite. I had always been an athletically gifted child, something my father had used to brag about to anyone who would listen. My thoughts rambled on as I ran, jumping from one topic to another. It wasn't ten minutes before I was skidding to a halt outside of the entrance to the Slyrherin common rooms.

"C'est serpent mort." I choked out between small gasped breaths. The door slid open and I nearly leaped through it. I could feel my heart in my throat. My eyes frantically scanned the slytherin common room, trying to find the familiar head of hair. Yet, to my quick notice, there was no one in here. I stood still for a second, nearly baffled by the fact that I had never seen the common room this empty before, so why now. I slowly walked through and back towards the dorms, trying not to notice how dead quiet everything seemed to be. The common room had always been one of my favorite places to be. The dungeon lighting cast an eerie sort of darkness across the floor of the room. To anyone who wasn't a snake, the place would probably be a bit frightening. However, to me it was just plain out cozy. I loved the way the deep black leather couches were always the perfect balance between hot and cold. The deep mahogany of the tables scattered about the room added a touch of class and importance. The black tiles that made up the beautiful fireplace only made the place better. Then there were splashes of emerald green scattered about the room, completing the evil feel. It also didn't help that the place was kept at a constant forty degree Fahrenheit temperature.

Suddenly, as I approached the back of the room, I started to hear voices. I felt an edge of nervousness settle in the pit of my stomach before allowing myself to continue on towards the voices.

"My dad did it. He's loyal. More so than most of you." A voice hissed, sounding angry and accused.

"Your father is a coward and a swine, Jacobs. Both of my parents have taken the mark." Another voice snarled back, it paused before adding. "So did I."

There seemed to be a collective intake of breath at her words.

"I did too." Another male voice added in a hushed whisper. Pretty soon there had been over twelve admittances to apparent 'taking the mark'. I pressed my back against the dorms door frame, listening in as silently as possibly.

"So, how do we get more to take the mark?" A male voice questioned. "That's what my father told me I should attempt to do now that I as well wear the mark."

"Simply. We tell them the truth."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"It is for their own good, he will hold them more valuable than anyone before ever has. He will give them tasks, and if they succeed he will treat them like kings."

"Or Queens-"

"Shut up, Charlie."

"We'll tell them that if they don't serve him that they will end up ten feet under."

"Right, because that's just the worlds most effective way to get a persons never ending adoration." Another voice scoffed.

"I do know one thing, he told me himself who I need to bring to him. Who I need to bring to his loyalty." Another voice suddenly boasted.

"He talked to you in person?!"

"No way, you're lying."

"I'm doing no such thing. He pulled me aside and told me that 'there are countless important people he wants on his side, but there is one boy in specific.'"

"Who?"

"Why?"

"I don't know why, but apparently the kid is like super talented or something. He's special."

"He's wanted by you know who, of course he's talented."

"No, but I mean, apparently he's super skilled. He's got the magical equivalent of Merlin or some shit like that. Hell, apparently the kids a parselmouth. Plus, the best part is who he is. Or more importantly, who his dads are."

"Dads?!"

"No-"

"Surely, you don't mean-"

"Oh yes I do." He laughed, the malice in his voice sending a chill up my spine. He paused to take a good breath before whispering the name, "Peter." I felt my blood run cold.

"What does he want from him?"

"Simple, he wants justice. Those lions have gone years without justification for their actions, it's time he had someone that could put those filthy gold-bloods in their places. They deserve it, and he doesn't think anyone would enjoy the honor more than the son of Gryffindor's hero himself." I felt a lump form in my throat. That wasn't true, it couldn't be.

"How is he going to convince Peter?"

"I don't know. I think he might try to talk to him himself." I slammed my hand over my mouth to smother the noise of panic that edged up my throat. I didn't want that, I didn't, did I?

"Wow. He really wants him then..." He does?

"Yeah, he does. To him, Peter is indispensable. Peter is more important than anyone else." I was important?

"Do you think he'll take the mark?"

"Why wouldn't he? Thanos will kill his family himself if he refuses." I pushed off the wall and stumbled back a few steps, digging my fingers into my own forearm. My foot suddenly knocked against the carpet against the stone dungeon floor. I sucked in a panicked breath as suddenly the world was tilting as if on an axis. My hands flailed for a moment, then suddenly there was an arm around my waist and I was being pulled up and into a warm chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around their torso as the unknown person whisked me off and into another dorm room; Harry and I's dorm room.

"Shh, calm down. You're breathing too fast for me to hear my own thoughts." A familiar voice crowed from above me. I grunted and pushed off of Harry's chest.

"What was that? Did you hear them?" I nearly screamed, my voice sounding shaky and terrified. I watched as Harry's face travelled through a whole range of emotions, ending on a guarded look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry grumbled, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black blazer jacket.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" I shouted, feeling the sting of tears in the corners of my eyes.

"Peter...."

"Is it true, Harry?" I whispered, feeling utterly broken inside. I could almost hear as my heart was audibly tearing in half.

"Peter, please." Harry begged, a glistening sadness in his eyes.

"Is. It. True." I spit. The tears had slowly started leaking over, no doubt I looked utterly miserable. "He's going to kill them?"

"Yes." Harry sighed, plopping down on the bed as he exhaled his answer. I choked out part of a sob and reached up to cover my mouth with my hands. "Unless you join him." Harry finished, driving the dagger deeper into my heart. I wrapped my arms shakily around myself, my thoughts running rampant. I stood there for a solid ten minutes before finally opening my mouth and croaking out my next question.

"Where?" Harry didn't answer, just seemed to further deflate. I bit back a surge of anger towards my almost boyfriend. A part of me wanted to ask him how long he had known, how long he had kept this to himself, but I knew I didn't want the answer. I balled my hands into fists before turning and stocking out of the room. I needed to find someone who knew where he was. I needed to talk to Thanos.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling errors or anything that doesn't quite seem grammatically correct.


End file.
